Anissa (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Good morning." *"Just try your best, and I'm sure you'll do well. I have a good feeling!" *'New arrival to town:' "I want to help the newcomers get used to this town. The news always announces when new people arrive." *"Happy birthday. Another year older and wiser, huh?" *"Oh my, you look well today, player. That's good." *"I heard about your marriage. Congratulations." *"Congratulations on your marriage. You two make a lovely couple." *'Your child is born:' "Congratulations on your child." *'Your child starts to crawl:' "I'm sure you're nervous about being a parent. Don't worry too much. I'm sure you'll do a great job." *'Your child starts walking:' "Your child walked already? It's so active! It sounds a lot like you." *'Your child starts talking:' "Oh, your child talked for the first time? That's a happy day to remember." *'Child grows up:' "I cannot stop worry when children are in my kitchen." *"Renee and Toby the fisherman have gotten married. I hope they'll live happily ever after." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace and Julius had a baby girl. I heard about it from Irene." *'Married to Jin:' "Jin and I fight from time to time, but I think we get along fine overall." *'After having a baby (with Jin):' "Jin gets very timid around Van. He really doesn't know how to treat children. I think it's adorable." 'Seasonal' *'Spring:' "I love this season, when the greenery of the earth starts to grow again." *'Summer:' **"It's getting hotter. A lot of crops thrive in the heat." **"It's easy to get exhausted in the heat. Be careful." *'Fall:' "The maple leaves are very beautiful when they turn red in Fall." *'Winter:' **"The plants save their energy and sleep through winter." **"Knowing that Spring is close makes this scenery even more beautiful." *'Sunny:' "The weather is so nice today. It's the perfect temperature!" *'Cloudy:' "It's slightly overcast, but I like this kind of weather too." 'Festivals' *'Flower Festival:' "They sell things that you usually can't find in stores at the Flower Festival. I think looking for rare finds is what makes festivals fun." *'Art Festival:' "I love the Art Festival. There are so many beautiful things to look at." *'Harvest Festival: '"Did you make a dish for the Harvest Festival? I get so excited about the contest. I can't make anything special, so I made the dish I'm most comfortable with." *'Thanksgiving:' "Player, who did you bake cake for? It's important to express your gratitude." *'Starry Night Festival:' "I hear people often see shooting stars at the Starry Night Festival. I hope we'll get to see one this year." *'New Years Festival:' "The year is already over. Time sure passes quickly. Did you think this year was a good one?" 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "Oh my, are you sure... I deserve something this valuable? Thank you. This makes me very happy." *'Liked:' "This is wonderful. Thank you very much. I like it." *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much." *'Disliked:' "Oh, um... Thanks..." *'Hated:' "...Thank you, I don't really care for this." Note: Many of Anissa's gift reactions is always "positive", especially when the player gives her disliked or hated gift, but friendship effects will be decreased. 'Heart Lines' Note: Anissa's heart lines can be seen when talking to her inside of Souffle Farm. *'3 Hearts:' "My younger brother is mischievous, but once he puts his mind to do something, he won't give up." *'4 Hearts:' "I believe that with enough determination, any of life's challenges can be overcome." *'5 Hearts:' "My parents can be a little cranky sometimes. But I'm glad they're at least letting their emotions out." *'6 Hearts:' "I want to learn more about making medicine. I want to help treat illness and injury one day." *'6 Hearts (Female/Married):' "Sometimes it's good to step out of your comfort zone and be a little reckless." *'7 Hearts:' "Seeing you makes me feel really happy, player. It's quite strange." *'7 Hearts (Female/Married):' "A few years ago, I couldn't imagine myself getting married, but now I feel like I'm ready." *'8 Hearts:' "Do you think of me as... someone special? It's something I've been wondering a lot lately." *'8 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I love picking medicinal herbs around town, but I can't pick the ones in the mine. I get too claustrophobic in there." *'9 Hearts:' "You are becoming more and more precious to me. You're special to me, and I can't live without you." *'9 Hearts (Female/Married): '"Love is a powerful emotion. It can bring such happiness, but also such sadness and jealousy." *'10 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I understand that you cannot handle everything in life by yourself. It's important to know when you need someone else." 'Marriage Lines' *'While engaged:' "The wedding is close. I can't wait. But I'm so nervous..." *"Marriage is something that's going to take some time to get used to!" *'9 Hearts:' "Take care of yourself. Though I may be inexperienced, I hope you'll accept me as I am." *'10 Hearts:' "No matter how many years go by, I'll always be by your side. Even if I was reborn, I would still fall in love with you." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes